Chapters & Choices
by mono5709
Summary: You know that Austin and Ally shared a kiss when they finished preforming, right? But then stupid Kira ruined it all :( So, what happened after all of that, you may ask? Well, here's the way I'd like it to happen! :)


**A/N: Hiya! I'm back! So, I saw a leaked version of Austin & Ally "Chapters & Choices" lol ;) But I LOVE LOVE LOVED it! I just didn't really like the ending, so I'm writing what happens after the kiss the way I want :) I hope you enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Austin & Ally, KIRA WOULDN'T HAVE RUINED THE AUSLLY KISS!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"I did it! I conquered my stage fright!" I exclaimed to Austin.

This wasn't the first time I sung a duet with Austin, but last time I was disguised as Taylor Swift.

"I always knew you could do it!" He said as I hugged him. He hugged back just as tightly.

"I'm glad you're up there with me, I feel like I can do anything!" I said as I let go of him.

"I know I can do anything, as long as I'm with you," Austin said, smiling. All of a sudden, he started... leaning in.

Oh my god.

Austin Moon was leaning in to kiss me.

I was freaking out on the inside, but staying cool on the outside.

I smiled and also leaned in.

I felt Austin's lips on mine, and it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

My first kiss was with Austin Moon.

When our lips broke, we stared at each other in awe. I saw Dez and Trish out of the corner of my eye, jaws dropped.

I gave Austin a half smile, and he returned it.

All of a sudden, Kira came running backstage. I stepped backwards.

"Austin, I thought about it. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend!" She said and hugged him.

Austin didn't do anything. He just stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do.

My heart dropped. I bit my lip.

"Anyway, gotta go. My dad's waiting for me." Kira said. She gave Austin a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

I was definitely on the verge of tears now.

"Ally-" Austin started.  
"No, it's fine. I'm fine." I said. My voice was wobbly.  
"... I'm so sorry," Austin whispered.  
I ran out of there as fast as I could.  
"Ally, wait!" Trish yelled behind me.  
I ignored her. I just kept running. I finally stopped at a place where I thought I was alone. I sat on the grass and dug my head inside my knees and began to cry. I heard footsteps.  
"Ally, are you okay?" The voice asked. I lifted my head. It was Trish.  
"No! I thought, I thought he really had feelings for me!" I sobbed.  
"So did I..." Trish said and put her arm around my shoulders.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Dez walked over to me.  
"Dude, what was that about?" He asked.  
"You know what happened. I asked Kira to be my girlfriend and she said yes." I said.  
"Why do you want to be Kira's boyfriend? I'm on Team Ally!" He said, showing off his Team Ally shirt.  
"Yes, I know, and I think I'm swiching from Team Kira to Team Ally too." I said.  
"YAY!"Dez cheered.  
"I've gotta call Kira. I hope she won't be mad." I said.  
I whipped out my phone and dialed her number.  
"Hello?" I heard Kira's voice on the other line.  
"Hi Kira, I really need to tell you something."  
"Sure Austin, throw it at me."  
"Um, I kissed Ally?"  
"WHAT?" She screamed. I nearly dropped my phone.  
"I-I'm sorry Kira, I really like you, but my heart belongs with Ally."  
"O-okay, friends?" She asked.  
"Friends." I replied  
I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket.  
"Okay, we have to find Ally and Trish." I told Dez.  
"Finally you smartened up to be on Team Ally." Dez said happily.

We walked out from backstage and began to look around.  
"Ally? Ally!?" I yelled. Dez repeated me.  
It took about 15 minutes, but I found Trish with Ally sitting in the grass.  
"Dez, look over there." I said and pointed. Dez looked and smiled.  
"Hey, hey ALLY! ALLY! TRISH! IT'S DEZ! AUSTIN WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" He yelled.  
They turned around. Ally's eyes were puffy and Trish was glaring. At Dez I think. I walked over to them.  
"Hey, Trish, can I talk to Ally, _alone_? I asked. She huffed.  
"Fine, but good look at making her smile." She said and walked away. I sat down next to Ally. She turned away.  
"Ya know, I broke up with Kira," I admitted. She turned to face me.  
"R-really?" She asked. I smiled.  
"Yep. Ally, I really like you, no, I really _love_ you Ally." I said as I felt my face start to redden. She smiled.  
"Well, now I know what love feels like," She said and blushed.  
"Ally, will you go out with me?" I asked. She smiled ear to ear.  
"Yes, I will go out with you." She said. We shared a passionate kiss, and I fell in love all over again.

_The End_

**I hope you liked it! R&R! :)**


End file.
